A Night To Remember
by MaryLilaWest
Summary: Because you know what, sometimes twincest is kinda fun. Rypay. Don't like it? I'm not making you read it :D Conceptualized and co-written by SallySorrell, my darling best friend. R&R!


_I now present what **should** have happened at the end of High School Musical Three. Conceptualized and co-written by SallySorrell. :D_

* * *

_"I've gotta a lot of things..._

_I have to do..._

_All these distractions_

_Our future's comin' soon"_

Yes, her future was coming soon, thought Sharpay to herself as she stood upon the stage, basking in the glory of the spotlight. This could be her big break; this could be the show that propelled her into the hustle and bustle of fame.

_"We're being pulled_

_A hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens, I know I've got you"_

Yes, I have you now, Sharpay plotted to herself. Because now that Gabriella was gone and out of the way, Sharpay could achieve the thing she had been working for for four years. She could have Troy, the thing she had always wanted. _But do I really want **him**?_ Asked a tiny voice in the back of Sharpay's head. _Of course I do_, she corrected herself as she continued to sing. Of course she wanted him; he was perfect.

_"You're on my mind, you're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_We'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart"_

Sharpay finished her last note beautifully, and waited for the voice that would soon be joining hers in song. She waited...and waited... something was obviously wrong. Panicking, she looked around the stage. She looked to the wings, which she hated doing. Ryan was there, looking on, confused. Sharpay gave her brother a wide eyed look of terror and hoped their twin telepathy got her silent message across to him. _Help!_ her eyes begged.

Of course, he could read her eyes. Now he hoped Kelsi could read his, as he looked at her down in the orchestra pit, urging her to keep the music going and suspenseful. Kelsi nodded furiously and make wild hand gestures. "Repeat, repeat! 12 measures back!" she muttered quickly to the band. There was a moment of confusion before the music smoothed out and repeated what had been played only moments ago. Ryan smiled and began to walk looked back, just be sure. No, there was definitely no Troy in the area. Not within a hundred miles, if you wanted to be literal. And there was no way he'd let that creepy freshman understudy finish the song.

As if Ryan's mind had been read, a small kid with dark hair suddenly elbowed his way past. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryan asked, his voice strangely more threatening than he meant for it to be. Jimmie spun around, stunned by the alarming voice.

"Dude, this is my song!"Jimmie nearly hissed at Ryan

"_Your _song? " Ryan hissed back. He had a sudden bizarre vision of Jimmie on the stage, twirling around and around with Sharpay until she laughed with dizziness. As the music came to a close, the pair leaned in closer and closer, their lips at last meeting...

Ryan had a sudden uncharacteristic desire to hit the useless understudy.

Sharpay stalled, repeating her last line several times, while Kelsi kept the music suddenly washed over Ryan as he watched his sister's dilemma. He knew it had to be him on that stage, or he may never have the chance to sing with his sister onstage again. He clapped Jimmie on the shoulder.

"Sorry Dude", he said, before shoving him out of the way and joining his twin onstage

Sharpay's entire aura seemed to sigh with relief as she saw her brother walk into the spotlight, doing a few spectacular dance moves and taking her hand. Her face broke into a smile. Ryan was with her, it was just like old times, nothing could go wrong now. They sang:

_"All_

_I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do"_

Ryan belted out the lyrics, believing them with every ounce of strength in his body as he looked at his sister's familiar face. They had been together their entire lives, and hopefully would be for the rest of them too. There was no one else he would rather be with.

_"Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart"_

Sharpay had never found so much truth in a song. As she stood, dancing and singing with her beloved twin, she felt the bond. The unbreakable, irreplaceable bond that had been with them since birth, and had only grown stronger since. Nothing could break them apart.

_"You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you"_

They danced perfectly in-time through the instrumental. Ryan scanned the audience for the scouts sent by Juliard. He found them, and they didn't seem to be enjoying the scene...

But although the people who may be deciding his future did not look pleased, Ryan couldn't manage to feel disappointed. On the contrary, he felt much happier than he had felt in quite some time. He was singing. He was dancing. He was with Sharpay. Nothing could dampen his mood.

The expressions were the same in the wings, and backstage, he assumed. But what did it matter? Ryan sang in perfect harmony with his twin, who would always make him smile.

_"You know how life can be_

_It changes over night_

_It's sunny then rainin'_

_But it's alright_

_A friend like you_

_Always makes it easy"_

Sharpay beamed at her brother. Her best friend. Her life. They sang once again.

_"I know that you give me_

_Every time..._

_Through every up_

_Through every down,_

_You know I'll always be around_

_Through anything_

_You can count on me_

_All_

_I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's_

_Nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_You know its true_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna be with you..."_

On the final beat of the song, Ryan and Sharpay struck their final pose, face to face, hand in hand. Then, overcome by a sudden wave of recklessness, Ryan leaned in and kissed his sister full on the mouth, not caring how many people were watching.

For a moment, Sharpay was stock still, like a statue under her brother's lips. Then, she gave in, gently moving her mouth in perfect time with his.

Offstage, a few gasps of astonishment were heard. But then came the most unexpected noise in the history of the universe. The audience broke out into raucous applause.

For how were they to know? All that the audience saw was a spectacular musical performance. How were they to know that the pretty blond boy was any person other than the Troy Bolton named in the program? How could they know that the boy and girl now kissing passsionately onstage were brother and sister. And worse, twins?

Sharpay and Ryan reveled in their ignorance. They stood onstage and enjoyed this one moment of utter bliss, uncaring of the fact that all hell was likely to break loose after the show.

The brother and sister broke apart, Sharpay staring wide-eyed and shocked at her brother's perfect face.

"That wasn't in the script, was it?" Sharpay asked, slightly breathlessly.

"Er...no. No it wasn't," replied Ryan, worried about his sister's reaction to what had just happened.

Sharpay furrowed her brow slightly before asking, almost inaudibly,

"You know what?" Ryan shook his head very slightly. "I... I think that _All I want is you_..." her last words were sung to the tune of a song Ryan had composed a few years back. Ryan positively beamed. "Forever," she whispered, once more taking his lips for her own amid a wave of fresh applause.


End file.
